vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Six
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such.' Renewal of ''The Vampire Diaries for the 2014-2015 season was announced on February 13th, 2014, by The CW's President, Mark Pedowitz. Season Summary Season Six will be the story of their journey back to each other as they explore the duality of good versus evil inside themselves on their quest to reclaim their home. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios. The series was developed by Kevin Williamson (“The Following,” “Scream”) & Julie Plec (“The Originals,” “Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), who serve as executive producers along with Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Pretty Little Liars”) and Caroline Dries (“Melrose Place,” “Smallville”). Chapters TBA Plot TBA Antagonists TBA Characters Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (0/TBA) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (0/TBA) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (0/TBA) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (0/TBA) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (0/TBA) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (0/TBA) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (0/TBA) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (0/TBA) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (0/TBA) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (0/TBA) Supporting Cast - '''''Unconfirmed *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (0/TBA) *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (0/TBA) *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker (0/TBA) Episodes List: 2013-2014 Production News * The series was officially renewed on February 13th, 2014 along with The Originals, Arrow, Supernatural and Reign. * Paul Wesley will direct one more episode. https://twitter.com/JarettSays/status/466948459292262400 Notes *Enzo becomes a series regular in this season. *Alaric returns as a series regular this season. This is the first time since Season Three in which he's a regular in a Season. * Despite going away along with The Other Side after their deaths, Bonnie and Damon continue to be a part of the main cast, though where and in what way they will be seen remains a mystery. * According to the Season 6 promotional poster, the season will be about the possibilty of Damon and Elena's journey back to each other. As well as fighting the evil inside themselves and getting their town, Mystic Falls, back. * Julie Plec confirmed that there would be a big time jump at the beginning of this season and that not all the characters will be in the same place. Alaric will still be an Enhanced Original according to Julie Plec. She said Elena will teach Alaric how to live a secret life as a vampire, plus we'll see who their new friends are. * Season 6 will be the third season to have a time jump between the start of the season and the end of the previous season. *There are 10 Main Cast Members this season, that have been confirmed so far, Season Three was the last time this happened. *A new female character will be introduced this season.http://tvline.com/2014/05/16/vampire-diaries-season-6-spoilers-damon-bonnie-dead-alive/ *Matt will be getting a love interest according to Julie Plec. *Alaric might be getting a new love interest according to Julie Plec. *Melinda Clarke could return as Kelly Donovan during the season. https://twitter.com/TheRealMsClarke/status/386284221209137153 * By Julie Plec: ** "Matt's grown into a young man, and he begins to find his way as he steps out on a new career path that might lead him to being someone you’d like to have protecting you in the town of Mystic Falls". Possibly this means he may join the Sheriff's department. * Alaric and Enzo will clash, Lexi will return in flashbacks, according to Julie Plec.http://www.examiner.com/article/the-vampire-diaries-season-6-details-on-enzo-alaric-and-lexi * According to Julie Plec, Season Six is going to be the pre-final season of the series. Unless, one of the main trio decides to exit the series (So it might have Season Seven to follow it up). *Plec promises: **"We're trying to take the show away from the massive genre extravaganza where each season we try to top each other with the bigger, bad, more exciting mythologies and boil it back down to the beginning, which is tension, suspense, romance, psychological horror, simple horror, vampires living in secret, people discovering their secret and coming after them," **"Our heroes who have splintered off need to find their way back to each other emotionally and geographically as they fight to restore order to their home so they can actually return and not be scattered for good." http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/vampire-diaries-julie-plec-season-6-705041 *Julie Plec says there will be no more Doppelganger drama in Season 6 as it was resolved in Season 5. Timeline Gallery Season 6 Poster.jpg|Season 6 Marketing Poster BogR5W3CcAAs6fJ.jpg References See also * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * Season Five * Spoilers Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Category:The Vampire Diaries television series